


where he needed to be

by eLOCIn, Percilout



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Implied Sexual Content, Let Clark Kent Feel Safe 2k20, M/M, Sub Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eLOCIn/pseuds/eLOCIn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percilout/pseuds/Percilout
Summary: The weight of Bruce‘s body on his was all he ever needed.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	where he needed to be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [santino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/santino/gifts).



Clark lay there on their bed, spread-eagle on his stomach, tired out and satisfied to his bones. There was a heavy weight on his back, another one inside him, keeping him down and grounded. He savored the press of the other body, the delicious ache of his muscles, the feeling of weightlessness that left him content. He sighed, moving his head on the pillow before he could get a crick in his neck.

Bruce slowly pulled up and out, leaving him feeling bare and empty. Lost. A soft kiss on the shoulder and a murmured  _ I‘ll be back _ left him alone on their bed, in their bedroom.

He knew he’d be back in less than a minute, a warm washcloth in his hand, making him feel warm and cherished again. That didn’t stop him from feeling the cold loneliness creep in for the moment. He sighed again, focusing on other things. The warm, sticky fluid felt good between his legs and on his stomach. For now, he could revel in the sensation before it would inevitably get cold and uncomfortable. 

Before that could happen, Bruce was already back with the washcloth, rubbing over his sore muscles and getting rid of any filth on his body. He let himself be turned onto his back, letting his partner clean his front and the soaked bed sheets.

Another moment of solitude before Bruce returned yet again, laying down on top of Clark, front pressed to front. Bruce pulled up a blanket tightly around them as he folded his arms around the other man, holding him a little closer. They wiggled around a bit and Bruce pressed a few kisses onto his face before he went to sleep.

Yes, this was good. 

This was where he needed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, I have no idea where this came from? Anyway, I hope you liked it and if you did, maybe you‘ll enjoy one of my other Superbat fics, too ;D
> 
> Thanks for reading and all the love!!  
> Lou


End file.
